


Girlfriend (KJYxREADER)

by prettyboyjm



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GDragon - Fandom, VIP - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: I wrote this story a couple years back and I haven't published it anywhere.This is basically a story of what i wanted to happen to me. just fantasies i assume.I hope some of you like it even tho its cringyits in a first person form so it says I/me/mine etc.CRINGE WARNING (maybe trigger warning too I'm not sure)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter pay contain cringe and triggers.
> 
> Triggers that could possibly be in the chapter:  
> Depression  
> Anxiety  
> Ednos  
> Self Harm  
> Panic attack  
> And perhaps more..
> 
> Enjoy reading and stay safe!

Today is the day of the concert! I've been wanting to go to a BigBang concert since I was 12. I'm 18 now. I grab my yellow with black long sleeve shirt with the name G-Dragon on the turtle neck. I then grab my black skinny jeans and some yellow converse that are the same yellow as my shirt. I brush out my freshly dyed red hair and put on some make up. Just simple and waterproof because I know I will cry. I quickly grab my back with the ticket in it and head out to the concert hall. Thankfully I live a 5 minute walk from the concert hall. There's a long line but I paid for VIP so I could walk through the back door and be back stage. A bodyguard guides me to the vip area. He tells me that if BigBang walks past me I shouldn't touch them unless they give permission. This is something that people should know.. sadly some people still touch them even when the bodyguard tells u NOT to touch them. I take out my phone since there's only 3 VIP backstage spots and the other 2 aren't here yet. I start reading some new information about other kpop bands. "What are you reading?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Jiyong looking at me. "Oh just some new about this kpop band." I say trying to sound as casual as possible and not look like a freaky fan. "Oh cool. Are you fan of them?" "Oh no. I just like knowing what's going on in the kpop world" I say. "Oh that's really interesting. What's your name?" "Yun-seo" I mumble, but just loud enough for him to hear. "That's a really pretty name. It fits you." He says and my face turns red. "I hope you enjoy the show. I'll see you afterwards right?" I nod and he goes on stage. The other 2 VIP backstage owners finally arrive and sit down. After 10 minutes BigBang walks past us. The 2 girls next to me were screaming their lungs out and I just looked at them. Suddenly Jiyong turns to me and smiles. I smile back. The girls begin screaming louder "OMG HE SMILED AT YOU! YOU'RE SO LUCKY". Once bigbang is on stage I scream out of excitement. "Oh my god. Jiyong smiled at me. GDragon smiled at me" I sing along with everyone. After the show they come to us to meet us and take some photos. "Annyeong Haseyo!" Daesung says to me. "Annyeong!" I say back. I get his signature and a photo with him. "You're cool. Jiyong was right" I turn red "What?" "Eh nothing" He quickly says and walks to the two girls. "Hey again" Jiyong says. He pulls me in for a hug. "Did you enjoy the show?" "Yes I did! It was amazing!" I say smiling ear to ear. Jiyong messes up my hair. "glad you enjoyed it" "YAH" I say and fix my hair. I take a selfie with him. Well he takes it with my phone. "Thank you. Today was fun" I say and try to grab my phone but Jiyong walks away. "JIYONG GET BACK WITH MY PHONE!" I scream and everyone looks at me. Youngbae taps me on my shoulder and I look at him. "I feel like he's adding himself on kakao with your account" "He's doing what?" I say and Seungri grabs me by my waist. "Have you eaten or are you just fangirling. Go sit down" He says. "Eh.. just.. eh confused" Seungri places me on a chair and also walks away. "What's going on" I mumble to myself and accidentally scratch open a wound. Seunghyun sits next to me and grabs my wrist. "You shouldn't do that. I know you don't notice it and its all caused due to anxiety, but don't do it please." He says. I place my head on his shoulder and see Seungri walking back with food and Jiyong. Seunghyun places his arm around me so I won't stand up and run to Jiyong. Seungri gives me a muesli bar. "I won't give your phone back if you don't eat" I quickly shove the bar in my mouth. Jiyong returns my phone and Youngbae was right. Is all of this a dream? I take some photos with Youngbae, Seunghyun and Seungri before I leave. I walk back home and undress myself. I lay down in bed and look at my phone. Did all of that actually happen? I look at the photos I took with them. I also see a couple that I didn't take. I click on them and see that Jiyong made selfies on my phone. I pick the weirdest one and put it as my wallpaper. If all of this isn't a dream, then I will wake up and see his face. I turn on my tv and put on the album Still Alive. Its the best album in my opinion. I fall asleep while Fantastic Baby is playing. Its the 4th song on the album. I must be really tired.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pay contain cringe and triggers.
> 
> Triggers that could possibly be in the chapter:  
> Depression  
> Anxiety  
> Ednos  
> Self Harm  
> Panic attack  
> Mentions of Seungri (this has been written before the whole situation)  
> And perhaps more..
> 
> Enjoy reading and stay safe!

I wake up feeling like crap. What even did I do yesterday. I turn on my phone and see someone send me a message on kakao. I didn't even notice my wallpaper.   
"Hey. Jiyong here. Eh... Do u maybe want to get some ice cream today? Just the two of us."  
Wait. All of that was real? I quickly click kakao away to look at my wallpaper. It actually is one of the selfies that he took. I come back on kakao.  
"Yeah sure. What time we meeting up and where?"  
I immediately get a reply back.  
"In 20 minutes at the concert hall? I hope you don't live too far away from the concert hall.."  
I chuckle. I live 5 minutes away thankfully so I have 15 minutes to get ready.  
"I live 5 minutes away from it so that won't be a problem. See you in 20."  
I jump up and take a quick shower. After the shower I grab my ripped black skinny jeans and one of my oversized sweaters. Its black with red and blue sleeves. I put on some eyeliner, brush out my hair and head out. "Crap my shoes" I mumble to myself and walk back inside grabbing my red converse. I quickly walk to the concert hall. I see Jiyong waiting for me. "You look good" he throws his cigarette away and goes into his matte black Lamborghini. "Hop in" He says. I quickly get in his car and without thinking I mumble: "Drive over me with your million dollar matte blank Lamborghini, daddy." "What?" He says and turns the volume of the music down. "Oh nothing" I say. Thank god he didn't hear what I said!  
After about a 30 minute drive we arrive at this really fancy ice cream place. "This place looks so fancy. I don't think I'll be able to afford it though." I say and Jiyong looks at me. "This is a date, babo. I'm paying." before I can say anything he gets out of the car.  
He buys me a really delicious chocolate chip ice cream with whip cream. He himself gets a vanilla and chocolate ice cream with whip cream. While eating the ice cream he asks: "do you have anything else to do today?" I think for about 3 seconds and reply. "Not that I know of." His eyes twinkle. "Would you maybe want to hang out at my place with the guys?" in my mind I'm screaming. I'm hanging out with my bias and he's asking me to hang out at his place with the other of my favourite band! "Sure. Sounds fun" I reply. Jiyong smiles from ear to ear. We hop into his Lamborghini and we drive to Jiyong's place. "Hey... eh I never got your name last night, because I thought I'd never see you again but here you are after your date with Jiyong!" Daesung says and I chuckle. "I'm Yun-seo. Nice to meet you" I say and bow. Daesung grabs my wrist and pulls me for a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Yun-seo!" "Yah! Not so rough with her!" Jiyong says and I start blushing. "Oehh Jiyong is protecting Yun-seo!!! He likes her!" Youngbae says and Jiyong starts blushing. Seunghyun comes over to Jiyong and ruffles his hair. "JIYONGGG" Seungri says and runs into the room. He stands still when he notices me. "Eh hey Ri!" I say a little awkward. "Look Ri! Its Yun-seo! She was at the concert last night. You fed her because she almost passed out remember?" Youngbae says. "Yun-seo did you eat?" Seungri asks while walking towards me. "I got ice cream from Jiyong remember?" I say and chuckle. "Oh yeah. I forgot you two went out! How was it?" He asks me and Jiyong. "It was really nice! I'd love to do it again" I say and smile shyly. "Awhh you're so cute." Seunghyun says and messed up my hair. "Yah it took me a whole minute to get my hair that flawless!" I say and fix my hair. Everyone starts laughing. "Do u play call of duty?" Youngbae asks me. "No, but I could try right?" Youngbae nods and motions me to sit down in front of the tv. He hands me a controller and turns on the Playstation. Jiyong sits next to me while the other three sit in front of us. "Two out of three?" Youngbae asks and I nod.   
After 10 minutes of the first round he wins. "Good game! It's your first try anyways haha" Youngbae laughs and I hit him on his chest. When we finish the third round I jump up and scream out of joy "I WON! I WON!" Jiyong hugs me. "That's just beginners luck!" Youngbae says. The guys start laughing. "You wish!" Daesung says. Seungri grabs my wrist and drags me to the kitchen. "Woah calm down. What's up." I say and look at him confused. "I just wanted to tell you that I haven't seen Jiyong smile like that in a while.. And of course that you're eating dinner here, because you have to eat and I don't trust you eating at home." I chuckle. "I just forgot to eat yesterday! I told you. I was too excited for the concert that I forgot to eat!" "Did you eat this morning?" I look down at the ground. "I take that as a no. You're eating here." He says aggressively. I nod and hide my face behind my hair. He's quite scary for the maknae of the group. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He says and hugs me. Jiyong walks in. "What happened?" "I accidentally scared her. You know how I get a bit too aggressive when I care about someone.." Seungri says. Jiyong walks over to me and holds me. I can hear his heart going crazy just like mine. Do I actually love him or is this just me fangirling? We continue gaming for a couple of hours. After that the delivery boy comes with our pizza. I guess we felt like eating pizza. I notice Seungri watching me from the corner of my eye to make sure I actually eat. After dinner we watch a movie. I slowly feel myself falling asleep halfway through the movie. All I remember is placing my head on Jiyong's shoulder and him wrapping his arm around me..


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pay contain cringe and triggers.
> 
> Triggers that could possibly be in the chapter:  
> Depression  
> Anxiety  
> Ednos  
> Self Harm  
> Panic attack  
> Mentions of Seungri (this has been written before the whole situation)  
> And perhaps more..
> 
> Enjoy reading and stay safe!

I wake up and look around. Where am I? I suddenly remember that I fell asleep on the couch. How did I end up in a bed? I look around the room and see Jiyong sleeping on the couch. I guess this must be his room. I walk over to the bathroom and hand brush my hair. I also quickly fix my make up. Thank god that Daesung showed me around the house or else I'd have looked like a potato when Jiyong woke up. I take off my pants and head back in bed. I hate sleeping with pants. After an hour I wake up to Seungri screaming. I jump up and run out of the room to follow his voice. Thank god I was wearing my oversized sweater. I enter his room and see Seungri shirtless. I got startled for a bit but reacted quick enough. "What's up and why did you scream me awake?" "I'm sorry! There's a spider on my bed!" I chuckle and grab the spider. "Open the window" I say and Seungri runs to the window to open it. I throw the spider out of the window and close it. "There. Now get dressed." I say. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" Seungri says. "I don't like sleeping with pants." I say and walk back to the room. I tripped over my own pants when I entered the room and fell on my knees. I quickly got up and sat on the bed. "Fuck" I mumble under my breath as I see my knees turning red. "Are you okay?" Jiyong asks with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine. I had to save Seungri from a spider and then I tripped over my own pants." I say sounding still quite sleepy. "Oh alright. I'm taking a shower. You can grab any item from my closet you want." He says with a sleepy voice. "Alright!" I say. Jiyong grabs a pair of jeans and underwear and walks to the bathroom. I look through his walk in closet. I grab one of his oversized hoodies and I steal his peaceminusone hat. After 10 minutes Jiyong comes out of the bathroom shirtless. I stare at him with my mouth open. I mean I've seen it before, but never in real life. He notices me and also starts staring. Youngbae enters the room. "BREAKFAST IS READY." He looks at me and Jiyong. "Just kiss already. I don't care you guys only met 2 days ago. Just kiss." Youngbae walks to me and lifts me in the air. He then hands me to Jiyong and he brings me downstairs. "Why aren't you wearing jeans this time?" Seungri asks. "Because I don't want to. What are you going to do about it?" I say and stick out my tongue. I eat my breakfast and feel Seungri staring at me again. Guess I'll just get used to that haha. I suddenly feel someone else looking at me. It gives me butterflies. I look over to see who it is. I turn red when I see Jiyong looking at me. "You look amazing with that hat and hoodie." Jiyong says and my face turns as red as my hair. I quickly hide my face behind my hands. "Awhh Yun-seo likes Jiyong and Jiyong likes Yun-seo!" Daesung says with a high picked voice. "Just kiss already you two" Seunghyun says. "I know right?" Youngbae says and high fives Seunghyun. Afte breakfast everyone goes to work. "You need a laptop to like entertain yourself or something?" Seunghyun says. "Oh that would be lovely. I've got a couple new idea's I want to write out." I say. A couple minutes later Seunghyun brings me a laptop and I immediately start writing. After about two or three hours Jiyong comes back downstairs. Still not wearing a shirt. "JIyONg! Why aren't you not wearing a shirt. Do you want me to turn as red as my hair?" I say and Jiyong smiles shyly. "Aish this kid" I say and walk to the kitchen to make myself some Ramen. I also grab a large cup of water, because I know I will get thirsty. I hear a loud crash and accidentally burn my finger. "Fuck" I say and quickly run into the living room. "What happened are you okay" I say as I run to Jiyong who's laying on the ground. I hug him and hold him tight. I dont know why I did it but I just did. "I'm fine now that you're holding me" He says. I place my hand on his forehead. "You're burning up! Get to bed now!" I say and help him stand up. I tuck him in and plant a kiss on his forehead. He probably wont remember when he's better anyways so why not just say fuck it and just go for it? I walk out of his room to prepare some soup that will help him feel better. After two hours of being in the kitchen, I walk back up to his room. He's peacefully asleep. "Jiyongie, wake up. I've got you some soup." I say with the kindest tone ever. He opens his eyes and smiles. "Sit up straight." I say. I feed him his soup, because I want to. I mean who wouldn't want to feed their bias? After the bowl is empty I place it on his nightstand and walk to the bathroom. I wet a towel with cold water and return to the room. I place the towel on his forehead and walk out of the room back to the kitchen with the bowl. I wash everything off and then bring some soup to the other guys. Everyone seems to enjoy the soup. Guess I'm good at one thing! Every 2 hours I check up on Jiyong. I can't write while he's sick so I end up cleaning the house. After cleaning the house I start making dinner. I'm making some spicy Ramen. Spicy food helps getting rid of sickness. I walk up to everyone's room and knock on each door. "Dinner is ready." I walk to Jiyong's room last. I wake him up and put him in one of his hoodies. "Food is re-" I can't even finish my sentence before he places his lips on mine. I push him off of me. "Jiyong you're sick. Don't do things you'll regret. Come downstairs and eat something" I say sounding stern but not too scary. When we walk into the kitchen I see everyone sitting around the table. I give everyone a bowl of Ramen. "Omg this tastes so good! You should come here more often and cook for us hehe" Seunghyun says and I smile shyly. I notice Seungri not looking at me for once. I take the opportunity and skip eating. I mean it won't go through my throat anyways now that Jiyong is sick. After dinner I wash off everything and bring Jiyong back to bed. I quickly go back downstairs to try and write a bit. I fall down the stairs since I'm that clumsy. Thankfully no one heard me. I quickly sit on the couch and start writing again. After about an hour I look at my knees. Great they're covered in bruises. I ignore my knees again and continue writing. Suddenly my mum calls. "Annyeong Yun-seo! How are you and when are you coming back?" "Annyeong eomma! I'm fine and I don't know yet. My friend is sick and I'm taking care of him right now. Hope thats alright!" I say. I can just hear my mum smiling. "I'm proud of you sweetie. Of course it is alright. Message me when you're coming back home alright?" "Alright eomma! Saranghae" "Annyeong" I hang up the phone and turn of the laptop. I walk upstairs to Jiyong's room to check up on him. "Yun-seo.." He mumbles. "Yes Jiyong?" "Come here." I walk over to him and he grabs my wrist and pulls me onto the bed. "Jiyong. What are you doing?" I say. My heart feels like its about to explode. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please stay with me even if its just tonight." He says. "Alright, but only because you're sick!" I make myself comfortable and fall asleep in his arms. This almost feels like its one of my fanfictions. Thank god its not one of them.. well I hope not haha.


End file.
